I'm Pregnant! REWRITE
by Rubyrose1
Summary: I'm Pregnant!,is being rewritten with more detail,fluff,romance,drama,and longer chapters.Bella's leaving her home in forks, and meets a new guy that shes falling for.Will she forget her old life only to find out a secret that could change her life?EXB,BX
1. Chapter 1

I'm Pregnant?!

_Summary: Bella is leaving her favorite summer vacation place and along with her two best friends that she'll miss terribly…one special person even more…and she is now on her way back to her hometown in Florida. She, along with every other kid in the world, ha__s__ to go back to school and there she meets a handsome young boy that she will soon learn to love. A love square is forming(I don't know if there is such a thing) and things will be a lot more dramatic, complicated, and serious for the precious Bella and she is soon going to have to make some hard decisions that could change her life.__ (In this story Bella lives with her mom and forks__, is a summer vacation place. Edward and Jake are just Bella's friends but she might feel differently towards Edward.)__Rated T for safety._

_**Bella's POV**_

"I wish I could stay longer but I have to get back home. This has been the best summer, though. I'll miss you guys and I'll see you next summer."

I got in the car with dad and we slowly drove off to the airport where I would get on a plane and fly back home to mom. Back to the place where nothing happens to me.

I was really going to miss Edward and Jake but…me and Edward had something special. I don't know what it is but I know it's special.

I was looking out the window where outside it is raining and I was listening to my I-pod. I was specifically listening to the lyrics of the song **Outside Looking In- by Jordan Pruitt**

_You don't know my name…_

_You don't know anything about me…_

_I've tried to play nice…_

_I want to be in your game…_

_The things that you say…_

_You may think I never hear about them…_

_But word travels fast…_

_I'm telling you to your face…_

_I'm standing hear behind your back…_

_You don't know how it feels…_

_To be outside the crowd…_

_You don't know what it's like…_

_To be left out…_

_You don't know how it feels…_

_To be your own best friend…_

_On the outside looking in…_

_If you could read my mind…_

_You might see…_

_More of me than meets the eye…_

_And you've been all wrong_

_Not who you think I am…_

_You've never given me a chance…_

_You don't know how it feels…_

_To be outside the crowd..._

_You don't know what it's like…_

_To be left out…_

_You don't know how it feels…_

_To be your own best friend…_

_ On the outside looking in…_

_I'm tired of staying at home…_

_I'm bored and all alone…_

_I'm sick of wasting all my time…_

_You don't know how it feels…_

_To be outside the crowd…_

_You don't know what it's like…_

_To be left out…_

_And you don't know how it feels…_

_To be your own best friend…_

_On the outside looking in…._

And after that song ended I was thinking what it would be like back at my hometown and I knew it would be a lot similar to that song. I would be outside the crowd and all alone without Edward or Jake.

My dad pulled into the airport parking lot and he helped me get my bags ready to leave.

I was in front of the plane with my clothes soaked from the rain.

"Bye dad I'll miss you and I will come next summer I promise."

"Ok, honey I love you and hurry back."

"Oh, and dad…" I knew I wanted Charlie to tell Edward this because this was the way I felt about him, it just took me awhile to realize it,"… could you tell Edward that I love him?"

"Sure, Bells, I will."

After saying my good byes I boarded the plane and flew off into the cold raining night back to my hometown in Florida where I would be left alone.

**Just to let you know the plot might change because the other one I had wasn't so good. So I hoped you like it.**

**-****Rubyrose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi again! Like I said the plot might change during the story so I warn you!**

**Bella's POV:**

When I finally landed in Florida, the rain had stopped but the wind was picking up.

I could see my mom waving towards me to get my attention. She did alright because she looked like a bird flapping her wings.

I walked over to her and she helped me put my bags into the back of her truck.

"Bella I'm so glad you're here! I missed you so much! We have so much to catch up on." She looked really excited to see me. But for some reason I wasn't that excited to be here. It was going to be another boring, lonely year.

I hopped into the car and I listened to my mom, blab all the way back home.

When we finally got home I went up to my room which was like spotless. I guess my mom wanted to make sure I felt comfortable when I got home. I unloaded my bags into my dressers and flopped down onto my bed.

I just lay there thinking. Tomorrow was the first day of school and I had no idea what was going to happen there. I could get cussed at, made fun of, or embarrass myself. I closed my eyes and prayed that none of those things would happen to me tomorrow. All I wanted to do was blend in with the crowd and not be noticed.

If Edward and Jake went to my school things would be a whole lot better for me. I missed Edward and Jake a lot. They were my only best friends and they're too far away every time I want to see them. I really wished they lived closer.

While I was laying there thinking of a ways not to be noticed in High School I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

I had dragged myself out of bed this morning, dreading not to go to school, but my mom had made me. I had gotten up, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and put on some black eyeliner to make me look scarier. Maybe then people won't talk to me and leave me alone till I go back to Forks, Washington.

Now I was walking to my first period class, Science. I wasn't very good at Science and I thought I might consider getting a tutor.

I walked into the classroom and I was assigned to seat next to a very handsome young guy. The Teacher said his name is Dylan and he said that this is our partner for the year.

I sat down beside him and put my books down. I looked his way and I saw that he looked my way and our eyes met. His eyes were like electric blue, the most stunning eyes I've ever seen.

I quickly looked away and tried to remember Edward' topaz eyes.

I listened to the teacher and started taking notes.

Then a hand handed me a note torn from a piece of notebook paper. I said,"Hi. , I'm Dylan. What's your name?"

I knew I shouldn't be passing notes during class but I couldn't resist.

I wrote," Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella."

I saw him turn his head to look at me and I looked at him and he had a gorgeous smile on his face. Was there anything not perfect about this guy?

I was still looking at him when he turned his head away. He had chocolate brown hair that just barely covered his eyes, a slender body, and those electric blue eyes. In other words he is gorgeous.

"Bing Bing Bing." The bell rang for the end of first period. And that was when I heard his voice.

"Hey, you want to sit with me and some of my friends at lunch?"

"Um…I don't know…"

"Come on it will be fun and then I have a better chance to get to know you."

"Um…alright."

"Cool, I'll see you then."

He walked out of the classroom and I followed him to the door watching him leave for his next class. I slowly walked to my next class and didn't really pay attention during the first half of my classes because I was distracted of what happened on my first day of school and I didn't even expect that.

It was time for lunch and I was nervous. Even though Dylan seemed like a nice guy, he could be playing a practical joke on me to amuse him and his friends.

I had bought lunch and I could see Dylan signaling towards me to come over to his table. By the look of it he seemed to be a popular person with the school because there seemed to be a lot of people at the table, although it looked like there was enough room for one more person to fit at the table.

I walked over to the table and sat down by Dylan. It felt sort of awkward sitting at a table where I knew almost nobody. I barely even knew Dylan; I only met him in Science.

"Hey, Bella. I would like to meet my group. This is Brad, Sarah, Whitney, Michael, Jared, Jill, and Josh. Guy's this is Bella, the girl I was telling you about."

He pointed to each one of them when he introduced them. They all seemed like decent people, no piercings, tattoos, or weird haircuts; they just seemed like a normal group of people.

"So do you have any friends here that you are supposed to be sitting with?" Dylan asked me.

"No, I'm actually very quiet."

"What about a boyfriend? Doesn't he want you sitting with him?"

"No, I don't have one. I just try and stay out of people's way during school."

"Well do you want to join our group? That way you could hang out with us every day."

"Um…Ok, that would be nice."

"Yay, this is going to be fun!" Whitney squeaked.

School ended and after I walked down the hall I noticed a sign that said," Winter formal, Come dressed as Beautiful as a Snowflake and bring you dates! This Friday- 6:00 to 10:00 PM." I had no idea if I was going.

I walked out in front of the school where I got into my car and drove back to my house.

I went quickly up to my room and leaned against the wall. I slid down it, and I was crouched down on the floor with my arms wrapped around my legs.

I then heard my phone ring…I hadn't given my cell number to anybody except Edward, Jake, and …..Dylan…..

I answered it and said," Hello….?"

**Hey I hope you liked this chapter, but sadly I probably ****can't**** update ****till the first of February. But if I find spare time I'll try and update! Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi! I'm so sorry I couldn't update but I was caught up with homework, activities, and friends. I was so busy, in other words. Ok I am so excited myself that I get to update! YAY! Ok, enjoy!**

**Bella's POV:**

"Hello….?" I said.

I was very confused. Who would be calling me now?

"Hey Bella, it's me Dylan. I was wondering what you were doing right now."

"Oh, nothing. I was just in my room."

"I was thinking maybe I could come over and we could just hang?"

"I don't know if I can have someone over right now-"

"Come on Bella, it will be fun. It could just be you and me doing stuff…"

"Well…alright but my mom can't know you're here because truthfully I can't have a boy over when I'm alone. It was my mom's rule and she would never allow it."

"Alright cool. I'll be over in ten minutes. Wait, is your mom over now?"

"No…"

"Ok, see you in a few!"

That was awkward. But why would Dylan call_ me? _He is like one of the most popular guys in school. And besides he only likes me as a friend. But I have to admit he is really cute.

"Ding-dong!" the door bell rang.

"Oh, my gosh, it's Dylan!"

I quickly went over to the mirror and checked myself to make sure I looked fine.

I ran downstairs and when I was right in front of the door I whispered to myself, "Ok, Bella you can do this…just be calm."

I opened the door and there he was standing there with his beautiful blonde hair a natural mess and covered a part of his eyes that made him look really sweet.

"Hey, Dylan…"

" Hi, Bella. How are you?"

"I'm good."

Those electric blue eyes were pulling me deeper and deeper into a trance. He was so handsome….that was too wrong of a word…he was beautiful.

"Ok, hurry my mom's going to be home in an hour. You can stay in my room after if you want to stay after s he gets home but you can't let her see you."

"So why don't we go up to your room?"

" Alright."

I went up the stairs with Dylan following right behind me.

When we reached my door I opened it slowly and entered with him still behind me. I was sort of nervous from Dylan being here.

I went over to my bed and flopped down and let out a big sigh. I had no idea what I was doing. I was crazy!

"So….." I tried to get conversation started.

"So who are you going to the dance with? I mean if you are going…"

It seemed he got it started for me.

"Well I don't know if I'm even going… and besides I don't even have a date." I felt embarrassed by telling him about that. I feel like I am a loser.

"Do you want one?"

Wow, I am surprised. Him asking me to the dance?

"Are you asking me to the dance?"

"Yes, I am, but only if you want to go with me."

We both sat on the ground together. It was like we were little kids with a crush.

"Sure….." and we looked into each other's eyes, just staring at one another. I leaned in slowly and closed my eyes and so did he. Our lips almost touched when suddenly, my cell phone rang.

"Ring-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling!"

We suddenly stopped, I opened my eyes, and I could see Dylan quickly pull away and rub the back of his head.

"Hold on one moment."

I hurriedly went outside my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I answered my phone quickly.

"Hello…?"

"Hey, it's Edward."

"Edward?"

I had totally forgotten about Edward with all the stuff I had gotten into.

"Just wanted to call and say hi. I haven't heard from you in awhile so I decided to call and see how you were doing."

"Oh, I'm doing fine."

"Charlie told me what you said."

"Oh, he did?"

I don't know if what I said to him was only to him anymore. I might also love someone else.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you too."

"Um… listen Edward-"

"Oh, hey I got to go, call you later!"

Then the line cut off and I closed my phone. Oh, my gosh why did Edward have to call at that moment? I stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. I opened the door and went inside.

I went over to Dylan and sat down again.

"Sorry…"

"Ah…it's ok. Hey, listen I saw your CD's on the wall and figured that you liked to listen to music. I'm a guitar teacher in my spare time and maybe you would like to learn how to play the guitar?"

"Oh, I know how to play the guitar a little bit, but I would love to learn how to do some more songs."

I got up and went over to closet, where I opened the door and pulled out a shiny wood guitar.

"Oh, wow! That guitar is awesome! Where did you get it?"

"It was a present from my grandma. She passed away a couple years ago and whenever I'm sad it makes think of her and how talented she was."

"I'm so sorry. You must have really loved her."

"Yeah I still do…. But don't start getting all mushy on me…come on!"

I heard a car pull up into driveway and a car door slam.

"Shoot! Come on we have to hide. I'll make it look like I wasn't home!"

I quickly pushed him into the closet and I followed him in.

I could hear someone coming upstairs and my door open.

I had a _very_ small closet so our bodies were smushed together. It was rather uncomfortable.

"Bells…?" my mom called.

Then I heard the door close and I pushed the door open with all my strength.

But instead of neatly coming out I fell and landed on my back. Dylan fell too but caught himself before he landed on me. So that made him hovering over me.

I looked into his eyes and just stared and he did the same. Then he bent down his head and our lips touched. It was amazing! It was like I couldn't breathe but I then realized that I literally couldn't breathe. I'm guessing that he could tell because he slowly pulled back and looked at me.

I had no idea what to say.

"Um…" I said confused.

"What just happened?" he said also confused.

Dylan got up and helped me up.

"Um…I think I better go."

He walked over to the door but quickly remembered that my mom was downstairs. He turned and walked over to the window. I was guessing that he was going to go out from the window. I could understand that.

"I'll see you at school, Bella." He said.

"Wait!"

I ran over to him, turned him around and gave him a light kiss.

"I'll see you then…and at the dance right?"

" Yes, and at the dance."

He turned back around and climbed down my window.

I lay quietly on my bed and thought about what had happened today.

Dylan had come over, asked me to the dance, and offered me guitar lessons. Edward had called, told me he loved me, and quickly hung up the phone. And then Dylan had kissed me.

But there was one problem. I love Dylan and Edward and I don't know which one to choose.

Should I choose Dylan, the beautiful, sweet, guy that likes me?

Or Edward, my former best friend that I feel differently towards?

**Ok, in your guys reviews I want you to tell me**** who you want together and I'm going to try and do a poll in my profile.**

**Do you want:**

**Edward x Bella**

**Dylan x Bella**

**Or**

**No one x Bella**

**But if you pick the last one it will totally ruin my story plot. Oh, and I have also been noticing that lots of people have been adding me to their Alert, favorite stories, and some favorite author but I was hoping that you guys could review my story because I always love to hear what all you people think of my story. So if you could please review that would be great! And I probably won't be able to update until February 8 or 9. But I will try and update in my spare time! And thanks for the reviews that I got!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Ok a lot of you reviewers voted Edward x Bella which is what I would have voted for but sadly that isn't how the story is going to go. They might end up together or they might not, you just have to keep reading my story to find out. And I would really appreciate it if you would review my story and if you have any ideas for it, it would be great if you could give them to me because I am writing all of my stories alone. No co-writer. So if you could that would be great! But you guys are in for a shock in the next couple of chapters, so ****be**** prepared. And I want to let you guys know that there is not mature stuff in this story that is over the rating. I am not one of those kinds of writers. Ok, hope you enjoy ****the next chapter of: **_**I'm Pregnant!**_

**Edward's POV:**

I flipped my phone shut and raced to Alice's room. She had yelled my name and I was worried about her. I hope she wasn't injured.

I entered her room and there she was standing by her closet, perfectly fine.

"Alice?" I asked her anxiously.

"Oh, Edward, good you're here. Which one should I wear to the Forks High dance, I the white one or the blue one? I couldn't decide so I wanted to ask you." She told me innocently.

"Alice! I was just in the middle of talking to Bella and you made me hang up on her!" I yelled.

"Oh…." She whispered.

"That's ok…. And you should wear the blue one, it's more striking on you."

I can't believe that I didn't get to talk to Bella longer.

But I can't believe that Bella loved me. Bella….the most beautiful girl I had ever met…and she loved _me._ She…even though she knows what I am…she loves me for who I am.

Alice was excited to go to the dance with Jasper. I think they were planning to something special afterwards because they hadn't spent time together in awhile. Rosalie and Emmet were going away for awhile on the weekend and Carlisle and Esme plan to stay here.

That leaves me alone. They were all leaving because it was Valentine's Day, the day of the dance. It was the most romantic day of the year and I had to spend it alone…without Bella.

I wonder what she was doing right now.

**I know that it is a really short chapter but I am sure that the next chapter will be a lot more interesting, shocking, and somewhat maddening for you Bella x Edward fans. Personally I am a big Bella x Edward fan too but that would mess up my story. And once again I am not a mature writer when it comes to romance stories if you know what I mean. I do NOT go into any major details with that stuff. I think it is sickening to see people writing that stuff. EEWWWW! Ok, I am probably going to update again this weekend too so keep reading! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hi! Just wanted to say that I do not own any characters in this story. They are all Stephenie Meyers characters. Except Dylan. Dylan is my character and I have to say that I love him! Hope you will enjoy this chapter of: **_**I'm Pregnant!**_

**Bella's POV:**

**2 days later- Valentine's Day- the day of the dance**

The dance was on Saturday and Dylan had convinced me to go. He was very sweet. And of course I was going as his date.

We were walking down the hallway, our hands together swinging back and forth. I couldn't help but think about Edward. I had been in love with him even before I had met Dylan. I sort of felt guilty.

Dylan turned his head to look at me and stopped. I stopped too and we sat down on the closest bench we could find. He took me by the hand and kissed me with all the love in the world. I knew he loved me so much.

He pulled back and looked at me with those electric blue eyes.

"So do you want to come over after the dance?" I asked him.

"Alright." He sounded pleased.

Me and Dylan did not have a lot of the same classes but we only had lunch, Spanish, and trig together. It was very painful not to be by him all the time.

"My mom went on a three day shopping trip with her girlfriends and so she won't be back for awhile."

He just nodded and then hugged me into his arms. I took a deep breath of his sunshine smell. If it even had a smell. But it smelt good and pleasant.

We separated and went to our classes. The whole day went by in a blur. A couple stares from other people about me and Dylan holding hands but otherwise it was blurry. I think it was because I couldn't wait to dance with Dylan or that he got to come over afterwards.

It was finally night time and almost time for the dance. Dylan was supposed to pick me up at eight along with Sarah, Jared, Whitney, and Brad. He said there was a special surprise.

I was wearing a light blue satin dress that fit to my body and showed it off. It had dark blue beads all at the top and slowly went down until it stopped. I wore light blue high heels and I had my toes painted with a clear coat. I finished it off with silver studded diamond earrings. I kind of wish I had Alice here to tell me if I looked okay or not. It wasn't really me, at all. I don't why I was dressing up so much for just one formal dance. I think maybe it was for Dylan.

"Ding dong, ding dong!" the doorbell rang.

I hurried downstairs and opened the door. There he was, standing there in all his beauty. He was really handsome.

"Hey….you look….beautiful." his eyes just looked at me.

"So do you. I mean you look handsome." I blushed in embarrassment.

He stepped towards me and gave me a light kiss on the lips that sent shivers down me. I deepened the kiss and lightly touched his face.

"Hey, you love birds, come on, we're going to be late for the dance!" they yelled.

I looked behind Dylan and saw a big black stretch limo waiting by the curb with Whitney and Sarah poked out of the top window waving their arms.

Me and Dylan started to walk towards the limo.

"By the way, Happy Valentine's Day."

He smiled and opened the door for me to get inside.

It didn't take long to get to the school. You could hear the booming of the loud music and all the lights coming from the Gym.

We got out of the limo and walked into the Gym. The chorus of the first song started.

"Would you like to dance?" Dylan asked me.

"Sure."

We walked over to the middle of the dance floor and danced the night away until we couldn't dance anymore. It was a lot of fun. The dance only lasted two hours, which in my case wasn't very long.

We walked out of the dance alone. Brad, Whitney, Jared, and Sarah had decided to do something else and not ride home with us. So we were riding back to my house by ourselves.

"Hey, tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted to have some of those guitar lessons. I could be fun." He said enthusiastically.

"That would be great. You could teach me some new songs."

We finally arrived at my house and Dylan told the driver he could take the limo back.

"But how are you going to get home?" I asked, worried.

"Don't worry, I can walk. It isn't that far away."

"No, I can take you in my car." I insisted.

"Okay that would be great." He thanked me.

I unlocked the front door and walked in. I put my coat on the couch and I had to remind myself to hang it up later.

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"Yeah, come on."

He went up the stairs and I followed him up.

We entered my room and he turned towards me.

He took me by the hand and kissed me, slowly turning me around. He lightly started to push me towards the bed and soon he was on top of me. Everything else faded into a pleasurable blur.

**Like I said no details on this.**** I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story. I will try and update again this weekend. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**-Rubyrose**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hi! I'm glad that I could get some reviews! My goal for this story is that by the end of it I would like to have a total of ****60**** reviews or more. So I was wondering if you guys when you read my stories you could review it. Doesn't matter if it is a flame or a good review I would just like you guys to review my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter of: **_**I'm Pregnant!**_

**Bella's POV:**

I blinked my eyes open trying to get the sleep out of them. I was in my bed with the covers over my shoulders. Everything was warm and I felt really happy. I had forgotten what I did last night.

I felt something move besides me. And then he turned over.

"Dylan…?" I whispered to myself.

I shot straight up with a panicked expression on my face. I could tell he heard me and slowly recognized his surroundings.

"Hey Bella…How are you this morning….?"

He still seemed very tired. I looked at the clock. It was 12:30pm.

"Did we…?" I asked stupidly.

"Yep, on the most romantic day of the year."

"OH, MY GOSH!" I yelled.

I got out of bed with a light blanket around my chest. I realized I was wearing his boxers.

"What's wrong?"

"I just lost my virginity!" I screamed.

I went over to my dresser and slipped on a pair of jeans along with a v-neck long sleeved shirt that showed off my figure. I slipped on a pair of flip flops and went back over to the bed.

"Come on Dylan, get up."

He slowly got up, found his t-shirt and put on his pants.

"What's the hurry? Your mom isn't going to be home for another two days."

I was looking for socks with a worried look on my face. I could tell he noticed me. He spun me around and kissed me. It was a slow kiss and it lasted forever.

He pulled back to look at me and whispered, "Don't worry. Everything's fine."

That relaxed my muscles because I could feel them loosen up.

But suddenly when he let go I tensed up again. How could I not worry?!

It had been almost two years since I had met Dylan and high school was almost over for us. I was supposed to go back to Charlie's over the summer in Forks.

There was only three days of school left and Dylan didn't know that I was going to leave for my dad's over the summer. I had to tell him now.

"Dylan I have to tell you something. Um…I'm not going to be here this summer." I said.

The slightest shock went over his face. "What? Why, where are you going?"

"I'm going to my Dad's over in Forks. I go there every summer."

I looked down not wanting to meet his eyes afraid that I might have disappointed him.

"Well…where's Forks? He questioned.

"In Washington."

"Washington?! You are going to Washington for the whole summer?!" He turned around and rushed downstairs with hurt in his eyes.

"Dylan! Wait!" I yelled.

I ran after him as fast as I could and I grabbed his elbow and turned him back around so he was facing me.

"Why are you getting all upset?! I'll be back after the summer is over! Then we can see each other again." I said softly.

"Summer is three months. We won't see each other for three months! What if you meet someone else?! Will you still want me!?" he took a deep breath and looked at me. "I don't know how I would take it, if I lost you to someone else. You are so beautiful, anyone could just steal you from me at any moment." he whispered sweetly.

"Oh, Dylan. No one can take me away from you."

I stepped forward and gave him a hug. I then leaned foward and gave him a deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Then I stepped back but I still had his hand around mine and we walked out the door.

When we were walking towards his car I thought about that conversation and what I and Dylan did last night. And since I was really close to going to my dad's in Forks I had only one thought.

_What was I going to say to __**Edward?**_

**Hey thanks for the reviews! But I am realizing that I am getting a lot of people that are putting me on their Story Alert List but aren't reviewing my story. If**** you could review my story and give me your opinions on it that would be great. ****Ok that was another chapter of I'm Pregnant! I will try and review in my spare time but lately I have been staying up and doing my homework for four hours at the least. But I will update on the weekend if I don't have writers block because I kind of need some other ideas for this story. Besides the main one I already have. So if you reviewers have any ideas for me you would like to share on this story that would be great! So thanks for reading! Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys, I am almost to 30 reviews! If you guys have any ideas for this story could you give them to me? That would be great! Hope you enjoy another chapter of: I'm Pregnant!**

**Bella's POV:**

I had my bags packed with all my clothes in the three suitcases that I carried with me to the airport.It had been 2 months of my vaction most of the time spending it with Dylan. I was already late to Charlies house.Dylan was really going to miss me a lot. I was going to miss him terribly too. He couldn't come with me to the airport, my mom wouldn't allow it. She thinks he's bad news. I hadn't told her what Dyaln I did, because then I wouldn't be allowed to him anymore, and that could never happen.

I could see people running to their flights afraid they would miss them. I didn't care if missed my flight. There was nothing interesting about Forks, Washington. The bad part about going there would be having to face Edward and telling him that I betrayed him with what I did with Dylan. I really care about both of them, but I like them for different reasons.

I was walking towards my flight, very slowly not wanting to go.

My mom wasn't even there to say good-bye to me like she always was. She said she to spendsome time with Phil more but she also said that she desprately wanted to be there. She had been spending too much time with Phil.

The fligth atttendent had been really nice to me but I could tell that they all had to be nice whether they wanted to or not. I had boarded the plane andplaced my bags right above the seat. I sat down and soon realized how tired I was. I soon found myself drifting off into a deep sleep.

It was a six hour flight and I had slept through at least half of it. I kept myself busy the rest of the way going deep into my thoughts and actually thinking about them.

The plane had landed without me noticing and I soon found myself looking for my father at the Forks airport. I found Charlie coming torwards me with someone following behind him. I couldn't take him, not now. Icouldnt stand to see him sad, or mad, or any kind of feeling really.

"Hey, Bells!" Charlie said in the happiest tone that he could.

"Hey dad….Edward." I said polietly.

I hadn't spoken to Edward in 1 ½ years and I had no clue if he had moved on from me.

"Hi, Bella! I'm so glad you were coming, I just had to come along with Charlie!" he said cheerfully.

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone." Charlie said giving me a look out from the corner of his eye.

I hadn't told Charlie about Dylan either. I don't know how he would take it.

"Edward can I talk to you…?"

"Sure." He gave me one of those dazzling smiles that swnt me into shock a split second.

I motioned over to him to sit down on the airport becch and I sat down next to him.

"Edward…." I lost my sentencewhile looking into his beatuiful topaz eyes.

I hadn't realized that our faces had gotten closer and I could feel his breath on my face. Then his cold amazing lips met mine and it was like nothing outside of this moment was more important. It was like we were meant to be.

I pulled back beginning to get really confused. My stomach had cramped up and I soon found myself hit the floor. Then the last thing I saw was Edward's worried face before everything went black.

**Hope you like this chapter! I probably be updating in my spare time, but no promises. Thanks for all the reviews! **

**-Rubyrose1**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hi everyone! I finally got my 30 and over reviews and the story isnt even halfway through yet! Thanks for all the reviews and if any of you reviewers have any good ideas for this story that would be great if you could out them in your reviews. I was also thinking about getting a beta reader for my story because I sometimes put sentences wrong and spell some things wrong that don't catch my quickly. Now my new goal for my story is 60 reviews and over. I hope I can reach my goal, but that's up to you guys! So, please review and here is another chapter of **_**I'm Pregnant!**_

**Bella's POV:**

I found myself awake in a hospital and Edward by my side.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" I questioned quickly to Edward.

"You fainted and you're in a hospital. The doctor doesn't know what happened to you. I don't know what happened to you. Know one knows what happened to you." He looked at me with worry.

"I want to leave." I demanded.

I got up off the bed and stood up but instead I started to sway and Edward caught me just in time before I would have fallen. So I lay back down waited till I could get out of this horrible place.

It had been one month since I arrived at Forks and all I could do was eat pickles. I don't know why but I was craving them because if I didn't eat them I probably would be eating ice cream or cheese. I think from eating all of these pickles I am starting to gain some weight because when I walked up to the mirror I looked at my stomach and it had grown a little bit.

So I was just sitting a Charlie's table eating pickles when Charlie came in with Jacob.

"Hey Bells I brought Jacob along so you guys could talk a little since you guys havent seen each other in awhile." He explained.

Jacob sat down and Charlie went into the garage to fix something.

"So I see you like pickles now. What's with the craving?" he asked.

"I don't know I just have this insane need for them. Listen Jake I got to go….um….i promised I would meet someone in a couple of minutes." I told him.

I left the table and went out the front door where I started walking down the street. When I got down a decent way I felt this small thump, just the tiniest thump in my stomach. I had the slightest thought of

what it could be but I waved that thought away, because that could never happen. Could it? But my mind believed differntly and I ended up going to a drugstore and buying a –

_Pregnancy tester._

**I know that this was a very short chapter but i'm going to try and make the next one longer and more intense. I would appreciate if some of you guys could give me some I deas for my story. And please review! Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Ok, I am sorry I havent updated in such a long time but it was all Homeworks fault! So now that I have some free time I can finally update! So hope you enjoy another chapter of I'm Pregnant!**

**Bella's POV: **

Positive.

That's what the tester said it was- Positive. I couldn't believe this was happening! How could I be pregnant! I already knew who's baby it was. That's why my stomach already had a little curve to it. How could I tell Dylan. How could I tell Edward!

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh." I whispered to myself.

Now that I was out of highschool I knew I could raise the baby, but I don't know how or if I even want to.

The tester was laid out on the table. I kept on staring at it, not wanting to believe that I was pregnant.

Then, suddenly I heard the door make a noise and I stuffed the tester into the trashcan and put some trash over it to cover it up.

"Hey, Bells, I'm home!" Charlie yelled.

"Hey, Dad I'm not feeling so well, so I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed." I told him.

Lately I had been carrying around a picture of Dylan. I missed him so much. To get my mind off of him I decided to call Edward. The phone started to ring and Alice answered it probablly knowing that I was going to call for Edward. SO she gave the phone to Edward and I asked him if he could come over and soon Edward was sitting on my bed with me.

"Hey, Bella." Edward said.

Edward was just looking at me with those big topaz eyes. I just wanted to kiss him all over again. When that thought came to mind…

I quickly placed my hand to the back of his head and kissed him, tangling my hands into his hair. I could feel him place his hand on the small of my back and kiss me back. I missed him so much, I just didn't know how to put my feelings into words. Then I remembered the news and pulled back and looked at him again.

"What's wrong, are you okay, Bella?" he questioned me with worry in his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said harshly, pushing him away. I don't know what came over me, I was just suddenly mad at him. I swiftly got up and a picture fell out of my jacket.

Edward got up and retrieved the photo, and looked at it.

"Give it back.' I said plainly.

"Who is this?" he asked and I heard a little bit of worry behind his voice of what I would say next. I decided that hiding it was no use anymore. Edward would just have to face the face facts. No matter how hard it is going to hurt him…or me.

"His name is….Dylan."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hi! I finally got a test done for school! YAY! No I can focus on this story, so here is another chapter of **_**I'm Pregnant! **_** Hope you like it! Please Review!**

"_Give it back." I said plainly._

"_Who is this?" he asked and I heard a little bit of worry behind his voice of what I would say next. I decided that hiding it was no use anymore. Edward would just have to face the face facts. No matter how hard it is going to hurt him…or me._

"_His name is….Dylan."_

**Bella's POV:**

"No one." I said curtly.

"Come on Bella you can tell me. You can trust me." He explained.

"I think it was best if he was left unknown….Come on let's do something together. How about we go get something to eat? I'm starving." I tried to say with as much heart into it.

"Alright fine." He said, giving up in finding out, who the boy in the picture was.

He took me to a restraunt. The resturant we first went to together. The place was packed but Edward always found a safe way in. Even though he says he doesn't know he charms people. That is how we got in.

While we had our conversation over dinner, a plate in front of me – a glass of water in front of Edward- I kept on thinking of how I was going to tell Edward about how I was…pregnant…I didn't like the sound of it.

If I wanted a child, I would have wanted it to be a planned child and when I was more in my 30's or late 30's. When I was ready. I knew I wasn't ready now, not when I just got out of hightschool, trying to start my own life.

"Edward. I have something to tel you. Something important." I said with a pause.

"Is everything alright? What is it?" he asked.

"Everything's fine, but I'm…" I paused.

Then I saw him. What was he doing here, he wasn't supposed to be here right now. I quickly went under the table and hid.

"Bella what's wrong. Why are you hiding under the table?" he qusetioned.

"Edward, we have to go now!" I whisper yelled.

We ran out the door, quick enough not to be seen by him. He couldn't be here, not when I was with Edward.

"Edward, I don't feel like doing anything else, can you just take me home?" I told him.

"Yeah. Sure." He said plainly.

He didn't look so happy. Actually, he looked kind of sad, walking back to the car. I knew I was hurting his feelings so much by not telling him everything in my life that was happening right now, but if I did he would ditch me forever.

The whole car ride home no one spoke to eachother. It was silent.

When Edward pulled up in the driveway and stopped the car he turned to me.

"Bella, what is going on with you lately? It's like you want to be away from me, like you are not telling me something." He said.

Charlie had gone over to Billy's house even though it was like dead night. So that left me and Edward alone together for almost the whole night.

"Let's go talk in my room, Edward."

He opened my car door, took me in his arms, and up to my room. Eveything was quiet. He laid me on my bed and he laid down next to me. What was wrong with me! I was treating him like dirt and he was still being nice back. I took a chance and flipped over, me on his body, looking at him.

"I just missed you so much." I said.

Then I kissed him with so much force it hurt. I started to move my hands till it reached the buttons of his shirt and he started to take the straps of my shirt off when suddenly…

The doorbell rang…

**Ok I'm sorry that this had a little detail in this chapter, but I had to make it clear of what they were going to do. Now, I want you guy's to try and guess who is a t the door and who she saw at the resturant. I will give you one hint. The person at the resturant is the same person at the door. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of I'm Pregnant! And Please review and tell me what you think of my story so far!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guys, I'm so glad that you like my story! A couple of you guessed who was going to be at the door and some of you were right! The only way to find out is to read this chapter! Enjoy, and please review.**

**Bella's POV:**

Who could be at the door at this time of night?! It made me frustrated. I was still with Edward.

"Hold on, Edward. I'll be right back." I said.

I got up and ran downstairs as fast as I could. When I got to the door I took my hands, fixed my hair, pulled up my straps to my shirt and took a breath. Then I opened the door and there he was standing there. I thought I had left him at the resturant. How did he know I was at this house?!

"Dylan! What are you doing here? Here in forks. Standing in front of my doorway?" I asked stupidly.

"Bella, I'm here to see you!" I said excitedly.

He stepped forward and gently put his lips on mine letting it seep in. his lips felt so much different than Edwards. They felt like something I couldn't describe.

When he gave me that kiss, all the memories came back. What we did together, the news I still hadn't told him, and why there was a boy up in my room.

Shoot! I totally forgot that Edward was still up in my room waiting for me. Then I heard footsteps coming from upstairs. How could I explain myself to Dylan, to Edward?

"Bella, who is this?" Edward asked me.

"This is my friend Dylan." I said. Dylan looked at me, but decided to go along with it.

Edward put his hand out and they shook hands. Edward still had no idea that Dylan and I were more than just friends.

"Dylan would you like to come in? Or do you have to get going to your hotel?" I said.

"Actually, I don't have a hotel." He said while looking down.

"Oh…well I bet my dad will be fine if you stayed here." I told him.

Dylan walked in and awkwardly stood by Edward. They were both looking in different directions. Then Edward broke the scilence by asking a question.

"So Dylan have you been Bella's friend for a long time?" he questioned.

"Yes, I have. We are _very good_ friends." He said.

I could hear him emphisize the words very good.

"I'm going to go get Dylans bed ready." I said.

"I'll come with you." Dylan said.

I went up the stairs to my bedroom and started to make his bed. I was bent over trying to make his bed when he came behind me and put his hands around my waist.

"I really missed you Bella. I was alone without you." He said with a little pout to his voice.

I turned around in his grip so I was facing him. I put my arms around his chest and looked at him. Then I slowly out my lips to his and went deep into the kiss.

Just as I was doing that I could hear the little wisp of the wind and the tiny click of the door.

Like someone had left.

**Hey! Hope you liked this chapter and I hope there will be more to come. I am kind of runing out of ideas for what do during the chapters, so if you guys have any ideas for what to do during them, tell me in your review, or PM me. Please review and tell me what you think of my story even if you don't like it. Thanks!**

**P.S. - I got to my 60 and above reviews and now my goal is 100 or over! So Please review!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hey everyone! I am realizing that I am getting 10 reviews per chapter which is awesome! Thanks for the reviews and I love to hear your thoughts about my story! But I am starting to not get so many ideas for what to have them do during the chapters, so if you guys have any suggestions or ideas, just PM me or tell me about it in your reviews. So, here is another chapter of**_** I'm Pregnant!**_** Please review!**

**Bella's POV:**

Here we were, at the forest, the lush green grass running over my feet.

I was here with Edward and Dylan. I could already tell that they were not too fond of each other with the not looking at each other, not talking to one another, and just plain not acknowledging one another.

I knew that Edward had seen me and Dylan together, last night. That's why he left, with hurt feelings.

I had decided to tell Edward that I was pregnant. Only him, not Dylan, yet. We were going to go camping. Take a brake from all the drama that was going on. I could relax with the wind blowing through my hair.

"Dylan, go get some firewood for the fire that we have to have for tonight, so we wont freeze to death." I said to him.

He left with this look on his face, a look that I couldn't describe.

I looked around myself, just taking in the setting from my point of view. It was beatuiful! I still couldn't believe that I was in this place.

Then I turned to Edward, just looking at him. He was looking at me too, deep into my eyes. I sunk intothis topaz eyes, just gazing at them.

"Edward…I have to tell you something…something important." I shakily said.

"What is it, Bella? You look worried." He said. His eyes were twinkling in the light and if I told him I was pregnant with someone elses baby, I wouldn't want that twinkle to leave his eyes.

"Now listen Edward, this was something that I had done foolishly, and stupidly. I would have been more careful but something just came over me at that time. Here goes. I'm- "

CRASH! WOOSH!

I heard the deep wisp of the wind and the loud bang of the crash that had come over from the area where we had sent Dylan.

"DYLAN!" I screamed. I ran after it, forgetting that Edward was still behind me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hi! I'm so glad that you guys like my story! I'm so sorry that the last chapter was so short, but I had to go to bed early since I updated really late last night. I tend to do that a lot. So anyway thanks for all the reviews so far and keep on giving them, because I love to hear what you think of my story! So here is another chapter of, **_**I'm Pregnant! **_**Enjoy!**

_CRASH! WOOSH!_

_I heard the deep wisp of the wind and the loud bang of the crash that had come over from the area where we had sent Dylan._

"_DYLAN!" I screamed. I ran after it, forgetting that Edward was still behind me._

**Bella's POV:**

I ran ahead, leaving Edward stunned in his place, shocked that I had moved so suddenly at such an intense moment. I was just scared that something might have hurt Dylan. I had no idea what that big sound was and where it came from.

Trees brushed my face and I tripped once or twice but that didn't stop me from where I was still going. I was going to help Dylan.

When I came to the clearing I saw Dylan…and he looked perfectly fine. It didn't look like something had hurt, bruised, cut, done nothing to him.

"Dylan, what was that? Are you alright? It sounded like it came from over here." I said worriedly.

"Everything's fine but I think I saw a girl and she looked hurt, while I was on my way back to you guys."

"Well didn't youhelp her?" I said.

"I wanted to come get you guys first." He said.

I looked at him like he was crazy. Sometimes Dylan could be a little clueless. I mean who wouldn't help and injured girl?! That was kind of dum, but it was Dylan alright.

Then I heard Edward come up behind me through the bushes and meet Dylan I where I was standing.

"What happened? You ran off when you heard that sound." He said, only talking to Bella.

"I had to see if Dylan was alright first. Make sure everythingwas okay, but he said that he saw a girl that was hurt so we need to go help her, Edward." I said with panick.

"Okay, come on, before something might find her." He said, and charged off behind Dylan, while Dylan was telling him where she was. Of course it was at normal speed, for Dylan's sake.

We followed and the sight hat we saw shocked us. There sitting on the ground clutching her ankle was Tanya, the strawberry-blonde vampire from Alaska. **(I'm not sure if that was Tanya's haircolor, but I remember seeing that haircolor in the book.)**

I looked at Edward and he also looked shocked. I bet he was wondering what she was doing here too.

He ran over to her and bent down, looking at her. She looked up at him too and gave hima little smile. I knew she still liked him. I mean who could blame her, Edward was the most beatuiful creature on the planet.

Tanya had been an "old friend" of Edwards that he had told me that liked him when they went to vsit Alaska.

"Tanya, are you alright? Did something happen?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I think I cut my ankle, badly." She said.

"Well come on, I'll take you to Carlisle so he can take a look at that ankle." He explained.

He picked her up in his muscular arms and it gave me a pang of jealousy. She gave me a look that said, 'he's mine', when Edward wasn't looking.

Dylan and I travled behind the whole time until we reached the Cullen and Hale's house and everyone was surprised to see Tanya there too.

I knew vampires healed fast, so there wasn't a very big problem for her. Tanya was in Edward's bedrrom and so was I, no one else was though. It was just me and her.

"So I hear that you and that guy Dylan are together. He's cute. I was also wondering what you did with your hair. It looks awesome! I also love your clothes! Has Alcie been working on you or what?!" she said excitedly.

Whoa! What was with the kindness?!

Was Tanya being nice to me, the one who fell in love with the boy she love's too?

**Okay, so here was another chapter! Hope you liked it! It was a little longer than the last. Thank for some of the ideas you guys gave me and I really appreciate them! If you have any more fell free to share them! Thanks for all the reviews you guys are giving me, I love your thoughts on my story!! So there will be more of theis story, I promise! Love ya! **

**-Rubyrose1**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hi eveyone. I am kind of sad today but I will still try and make this a chapter better than I am feeling so please review and hope you enjoy another chapter of **_**I'm Pregnant!**_

**Bella's POV:**

I was looking through my clothes that Alice had picked out for me. I was at the Cullens house and so was Dylan, I thought it felt a little weird with Dylan at Edward' house.

I ended up picking some light blue skinny jeans, with a regular green tanktop paired with some black flats and a simple silver chain with a light green gem in it. I still thought it was too fancy but it was the clostest to simple ii could find out of the clothes.

I went downstairs where Emmet and Jasper were once again watching TV together. Alice was sitting watching them. I went into the kitchen where Edward was sitiing down at a table and when I entered the room he looked at me.

"Good morning. Have a nice sleep?" he questioned polietly.

"Yes. Actually, I did." I said back to him.

I turned and looked into the fridge that they had just in case and took out an apple. When I was about to leave Edward called me back.

"Bella, wait. What you were going to say to me back in the woods yesterday. I already know." He said.

"What how did you find out?!" I said with an edge.

"I could see the signs, with you and Dylan and I know that something happened. I know that you and Dylan are together." He said finally.

Phew. I thought he knew about the reall secret. If he found out I don't know what I would do.

"Edward that's no-." I said but was cut off when Alice entered the room.

"Bella? Can I talk to you?" she said then looked at Edward. "Privately." She said to him.

"Sure, Alice." I said while looking at Edward and then turned to follow Alice into her room.

She went over to a couch and sat down. Then she looked at me with this serious face that was starting to feel weird.

"What?" I said with annoyance in my voice.

"You know what. You were flirting with Edward when you are clearly with Dylan. What's with him anyway? Where did he come from? He appeared out of no where right when you and Edwrda were about to go together." She said.

"He was a guy from school, and I guess he really liked me. So we got together and now we are in a serious relationship." I said back to her.

"Oh, yeah it's serious alright. If it is so serious, then why are you still in love with Edward?" she said.

Scilence spread through her room…

"See I knew it. You still love my brother, you still love my brother, you still love my brother!" the last time yelling it because she was so excited.

"Shhh!" I said.

'I can't still love him because I'm…I'm pregnant with his baby." I said with confidence.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hi eveyone! I really have nothing to say so please review and hop you enjoy another chapter of **_**I'm Pregnant!**_

"_See I knew it. You still love my brother, you still love my brother, you still love my brother!" the last time yelling it because she was so excited._

"_Shhh!" I said._

'_I can't still love him because I'm…I'm pregnant with his baby." I said with confidence._

**Bella's POV:**

"You're what?! She screamed. I knew this was going to happen.

I can't believe that I told Alice. Of the people of all people to tell I had to tell Alice! I thought I wasn't going to tell anyone! I was just mad and I felt like I had to prove her that he wasn't a bad person.

"Yes I am. Now if you will excuse me I am going to find Dylan." I said to her.

I walked out and down the hallway to the room Dylan was staying in. I then went into the room and saw the most heartbreaking sight I had ever seen in my life.

Tanya leaned in and kissed my boyfriend the father of his and my baby. He was cheating on me. Of course. Then Dylan turned and looked at me and when he did that I ran out the bedroom door with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Bella!" I heard Dylan scream behind me.

Even from that I didn't stop running. There was only one place that was special to me and that was where I was going to go to. So I didn't stop running until I felt the soft grass underneath my shoes.

I then walked and walked till I got to mine and Edwards meadow. There was still tears in my eyes and on my cheeks. Then I saw him. Edward. He had come here. I ran over to him and surprised him from behind.

I sat down with him and leaned into his chest. It was very comforting to me. He put his arms around me and his chin onto my head.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked worriedly.

"Dylan…Tanya…" I trailed off my sentence. Not wanting to even think about it.

But right now, it was the only thing I could think about.

**A couple of people have been asking one question a couple of times so here is the answer. They have been asking if Edward was a vampire? The answer is YES! He still is. I just havent been giving a lot of details on his vampireness. So yeah. Please remember to review and I will up date as soon as I can! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hey guys sorry I havent updated in a long time it is just that I have a lot of homework sometimes. So here is another chapter of **_**I'm Pregnant! **_** Please read and review!**

**Bella's POV:**

Edward had stayed with me all night. He knew how heartbroken I was when I found out, about Dylan. It made me so sad. But Edward didn't realize why I was so heartbroken. It was because I was pregnant with his baby. Sometimes I wish it was Edward's baby. He would be a much more suitable father for the baby.

Edward was sitting on my bed with me in his arms. Him holding me, protecting me from anything else that was trying to harm me. I knew I could have trust in Edward.

I have always had a thought if instead of falling in love with Dylan, what would have happened if I had fallen in love with Edward. It would have been different but maybe more satisfying.

Edward was the first to speak in awhile since scilence had spread over the room.

"Do you want to talk about, love?" Edward said with sympathy.

I loved it when he called met hat. Love. To me it had more of a meaning.

I sat up straight and looked at him. He was so beautiful. It was dead night and I knew that this was the perfect chance to tell that Edward that I was pregnant. No one was home and everything was quiet.

"When I saw them kiss, it was like he had ripped my heart out of my chest. Like he ran me over with a car." I said looking down at myself. It felt weird to be expressing my feelings to him about another guy I was also in love with.

"Well maybe you should let him explain himself to you. Some things that you see arent always the truth." He said.

"What's the point!? There is no point, that's what! He has moved on because I didn't please him enough! Don't I please people? Arent I pleasing?!" I yelled looking at him. I had gotten up while I was screaming and now I was stnading looking at him.

He rushed over to me at vampire speed and held my wrist in his hands and he had them at my sides, unabling me to move.

"Don't you ever say that. You please people just fine. I don't know why he would do something like that to a beatuiful, sensitive, gentle…." He traveled his sentence off into the distance.

His face was so close to my face that I could feel the coldness radiating off his skin. He looked at my eyes, and then down at my lips, and then back again.

Then he gently put his lips to mine. I could feel him let go of my wrists and feel him place his hand on my waist. This was gentle, like it was supposed to be relieveing me of my troubles. It did help me. I don't know how he did it. I guess that was just Edward.

Then he pulled back and looked at me. He turned around and took a couple steps away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You are still with Dylan and I do not want to be the one who causes a conflict between you guys like Tanya did." He said.

That reminde me that I still had to tell Edward and if I did he would never get together with me.

"Then I guess we can never be together." I said sadly.

"What? Why? Can't you just comprimise with Dylan or something?" he asked.

"No I can never take back what has happened." I said.

"What? Bella, what are you talking about?" he questioned.

"What I am talking about is that…" I stopped for a second.i looked at his face one last time. One last time before it would be shattered with pain and betrayle. He had worry on his face. That worry was for me.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I screamed, and ran out of the room with tears streaming down my face. I was ashamed of myself for being so stupid. It felt like the whole world was ashamed of me.

**Hey hoped you like this chapter! There will be more of this story, I promise! Please review, because last ime I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted. So thanks! Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hey guys! I got some really good reviews last time and I reached my goal of 100 reviews! Yay! Now my goal is to get 130 or more reviews! Hope you guys can make my goal come true! Here is another chapter of **_**I'm Pregnant!**_** Please read and review!**

**Bella's POV:**

My world had been torn apart by this certain event that I had done. I was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! That's why it had come to this. Me telling Edward, the one that I loved, that I was having a baby that was someone else's. I bet he felt heartbroken. It was all because of me.

I ran out the door with tears in my eyes. I didn't look back at Edward before I ran out the door because it was too much to bear. Edward probablly never wants to look at me again.

I suddenly found myself out in the woods with me still running. I then fell, me on the ground. Why bother to get up? There was nothing else to live for anymore! Except….the baby.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and there he was. Not mad about my news but he was looking at me with understanding in his eyes. He knelt down and took me in his arms, caressing me and trying to soothe me.

"Bella, I'm not mad. If that's what you think I would be right now. It's alright." He said softly.

My head was laid on his shoulder, but I was too unwilling to talk right now. Everything was still so messed up.

He picked me up and I soon found myself in my bed again, with him right next to me. The place I had run away from. I couldn't stand it here anymore. So many bad memories.

"Edward please I don't want to stay here anymore. I want to get away from here. Lets go somewhere together, just you and me. We could start our own lives together." I said.

"It sounds like an intruging idea but you still have so much in this place. I don't want to take that away from you." He said back.

"I don't care anymore. I love _you_ Edward, no one else." I told him.

Then there was a knock on the door, and I saw him. The one who had kissed Tanya. In my doorway.

"Bella? Can I talk to you?" he questioned.

Talk to him? Talk to him? I could scream at him right now! But I remembered what Edward had told me, to give him a chance to explain himself.

I got up off the bed and left the room but before I went, I whispered, "I'll be right back."

I followed Dylan intothe other room and I closed the door behind me.

"What do you want Dylan? I'm not in a very good mood with you to talk to you." I said with an edge to my voice.

"Bella what you saw in there was nothing. I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. You know how much I care about you." He said with pain in his voice.

"Right Dylan. So I'm just supposed to believe you. You were my first boyfriend that I was commited to and you broke my heart. Do you know how that made me feel? It made me feel that I wasn't pleasing you so you just decided to move on to someone else!" I yelled.

"Hoe could you think that Bella? I love you, and you know it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want you to feel the same way." he said.

Then it was the one movement that I had dreaded for so long. I don't think I was ready for it. He moved so he was postioned on his knee and he pulled something out of his pocket. It was covered in velvet. Then he opened it and there was a beatuiful diamond ring in the box.

"Bella Swan. Will you marry me?" he asked.

**Hey guys hope you guys liked this chapter! There will be more of it soon I promise. Please review this chapter! I want to hear your thoughts on this chapter! So please review! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hey guys! I got some really intense reviews last time which is good. I love them! Ok you guys are like dying to have the next chapter so here is another chapter of **_**I'm Pregnant!**_** Please reand review!**

**Bella's POV:**

He was asking me to marry him! When did all of a sudden this happen? He was looking at me with a hopeful look on his face that I would say yes. I couldn't say yes. I was in love with Edward, and I had just told him that we should start a life together. I couldn't go back and hurt Edward again.

"Dylan…I cant I'm sorry." I said looking down at my feet, not wanting to meet his eyes.

He got up and looked at me. He had a hurt expression on his face.

"Why not? Is it because of this Edward guy? I knew you were going to find someone else while you were on this trip for the summer. What happened to us? We used to be close, but now that you came here it's like we don't love each other anymore." He said.

"Dylan somethings change. Maybe it was for the best. I love Edward, maybe before I did you, I just didn't know it yet." I said.

"Then here." He said handing me the ring.

"I want you to at least think about it some more." He said with hurt in his eyes.

Then he turned and left. I didn't bother to try and stop him because what was he use. I wouldn't know what to say to him.

I went out the door and into the other room, where Edward was waiting.

I went back to the bed and sat down with him again. He took me in his arms and stroked my hair. Then his hands moved to my stomach.

"So you really are pregnant?" he asked.

"Yeah I am. I have no idea when the baby is going to be born either." I said.

My stomch was getting pretty big that I couldn't believe that Dylan hadnt noticed. I knew that the baby was getting bigger inside too.

"So what are you going to name it?" he questioned with curiosity.

"I don't know. With everything going on I havent thought about it." I said.

"Everthing's going to be fine….everything is going to be fine…." He said.

**Hey! I think I need to speed things up a bit so in the next chapter it will be three months later and Bellas stomach will be huge! So hoped you like this chapter and I any of you reads have any ideas of what I could do next in my story feel free to give them to me. So there will be more of this story. Love ya, Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	19. IMPORTANT AN!

IMPORTANT!!

Hey my reviewers, I am sorry that it hasa lmost been 2 weeks since I last updated but there was a mishap.

MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN! Doesn't that suck?! My mom told me that something was wrong with the motherboard. We had to take it to Best Buy and leave it there so they could fix it. She told me it would take almost 2 ½ weeks to fix it, but it was back early! YAY! Well I finally got it back and I "o so HAPPY!" So I wanted to let you guys know that I will be updating soon! But sadly one of my teachers gave me an assignment to do and it is due Friday so I probabally will not update on the weekdays of this week. Sorry! So have a good week! Love ya! Bye!

-Rubyrose1


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Hey guys I am trying to fit this quick chapter in because I am supposed to be doing one of my projects. Bad me! But I just NEEDED to update! I was dying! So like I said in the other chapter I need to speed things up. It will be tree months into the future and Bella's stomach is huge! There are also some other things that Bella will be thinking about. So hope you enjoy another chapter of **_**I'm Pregnant!**_

**Bella's POV:**

I held the ring in my hand. The one Dylan had given me. I was looking at it. It was a very nice ring. Edward was gone but had told me he would be back as soon as possible. He was off hunting so he wouldn't be hungry later.

I was laying downon my bed, looking up at the seiling now. There was so much on mind right now: the baby, Dylan's purposal, and Edward's love for me and mine for him.

I got up and looked down at my stomach. It had gotten a lot bigger than before. It was huge! I still had to think what I was going to name it. If I was going to even keep it. I rubbed my stomach and felt the littlest kick, signaling that there was something inside.

I took the ring Dylan gave to me and put back on my dresser and turned away from it. Then I just stared at it. Should I reconsider getting married to Dylan? No I couldn't, I loved Edward. I was pregnant with his child, though. It doesn't matter; I will tell the child that Edward is its father.

I looked back at it. It seemed like it was glaring at me.

What would be the better choice?

**Ok, you reviewers, I want you to tell me whether you want Bella to reconsider or leave the ring alone and have a life with Edward forever. I am sad to say that there might only be a couple chapters left, but we will have to see about that, won't we? Ok thank you for all the reviews and please review more! I LOVE your thoughts! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Hey guys! I got like 20 reviews for the last chapter which is awesome! It is the most I ever got! Lots ofpeople voted on the question I asked them and there was one winner. So that is what I will go with. Please review because I love to hear your thoughts! Hope you enjoy another chapter of**_** I'm Pregnant!**_

**Bella's POV:**

I wasn't going to touch it. I was going to leave it alone. Even though I still love Dylan, Edward is the one for me. I can feel it. I feel right being with him.

Edward was holding me in his arms with his hands on my stomach. I could feel the baby kick him like the baby was unfamiliar with him. I didn't worry though. Soon the baby would get to know him. When the baby did kick him, I laughed because he pulled away.

"Hmm ha ha, hmm…" I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked with this look on his face.

"You act like you have never felt a baby kick you before." I said.

Scilence filled the room, making me have only one thought on my mind.

"You have felt a baby kick you before…right? Like a pregnant women." I asked him.

"Well…not exactly." He said.

"You haven't?" I questioned, stunned.

"You see vampires can't get….pregnant…or… be the father to one." He said.

"Oh…" I said.

He looked at me with those golden, topaz eyes of his. Deep down, I could remember Dylan's electric blue eyes looking at me the same way, looking at me with the deepest love in the world.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I knew he would see my expression. I felt disappointed because he said that vampires couldn't be a father to babies. I wondered he would want to be father that the child would think he is, instead of Dylan.

"Well…no ir's too emmbarassing." I said, with a blush rising to my cheeks.

"You know you can tell me and me not being able to read your mind is still driving me crazy! Please tell me." He said with a puppy dog face coming to his lips.

"Well, when you said that vampires couldn't be the father to a baby that just put my hopes down because….i was wondering if you wanted to be the father that the child would think you are, instead of Dylan.

Then Edward looked at me with a serious look on his face.

**Hey, sorry this chapter is a little short too but I will try and make the next one longer! Please review and I am going to try and update again today because I'm getting into the story myself! YAY! So one last time, please review! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**HI! Don't really have much to say so here is another chapter of **_**I'm Pregnant!**_** Hope you enjoy it! **

**Bella's POV:**

_"Well, when you said that vampires couldn't be the father to a baby that just put my hopes down because….i was wondering if you wanted to be the father that the child would think you are, instead of Dylan._

_Then Edward looked at me with a serious look on his face._

"Bella….i don't know if it is such a good idea, I could easily hurt it and I dont want you to get upset." He said.

"Edward I really want you to be the father. It will never be like it was Dylan's baby. It will be like it is yours." I said.

He looked up at me through his long eye lashes giving me that dazzling look.

"Fine…I'l be the father." He said.

"You will? Yes! Thank you Edward, thank you, thank you! I love you so much! You wont regret this!" I practically screamed.

"Alright, calm down, calm down." He said.

"I'm so glad you're the father. You know you're going to be a good daddy." I said, looking deep into his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll be a good daddy for the both of you." He said with a little growl to his voice.

He took me in his arms and pressed me into the pillow, very softly. Then he lowered his ice cold lips to mine which sent a chill down my body. I lightly put my arms around him and deeply kissed him. He removed his lips from mine and looked at me, finally letting me breathe.

Then something happened.

Edward was still kissing me when it happened.

"Edward….Ow,ow…Edward!" I yelled for him to stop.

"Bella….Bella what's wrong?!" he raised his voice in worry.

"I think its coming!" I said, out of breath.

"Oh my god, oh my god! What do we do?" he said stupidly.

"What do you think we do; get me to the hospital!" I told him.

"Right…right, hospital!" he said with a light in his eyes.

He picked me and took me to his car, at vampire speed. I could see that he was paincking. I had never seen him panick before. It was sort of funny.

I laughed. "Edward, stop panicking, everything's going to be fine." I tried to say calmly.

He had gotten intot he car and we were driving and soon we arrived at the hospital. I think Edward had drived faster than normal.

He took me in his arms again and took me into the hospital. He rushed to the front desk.

"Please…please, we got a pregnant woman here that's going to have her baby!" he yelled to anyone who could here him.

Everything was quiet. Then we heard a small noise. We saw Carlisle coming towars us with a weired look on his face.

"Bella…Edward…come we need to hurry if we are to do this right." He said, leading us to an emergency room.

The room he led us to was full of machines and wires on the wall.Edward set me down on the emergency bed and waited for Carlisle to get ready. He came over to the bed and looked at me. I knew he was worrying if I was going to be okay.

"Bella…are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes!" I screamed out of pain.

Before I could really feel the pain it would cause me, I felt myself weakening and soon everything went plunging into darkness.

**Hey hope you liked it! Please review! I will try and update again today, because I am getting into the story! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Hey guys! I know I kind of made a cliffy but I needed it to be dramatic. So I am almost to 150 reviews! YAY! Please review, because I love to hear your thoughts! Hope you enjoy another chapter of**_** I'm Pregnant!**_

**Bella's POV:**

My eyes were still closed but I could hear this masssive beeping coming from next to me. I opened my eyes and looked to my right. It was just a heart rate machine. But why am I hooked up to a machine? Then I finally looked all around myself. I was in the hospital.

Everything came back to me.

That night, me kissing Edward, having a big pain in my stomach, Edward starting to panick, Carlisle, the baby, and me…blacken out before the pain could get me.

"Bella?" I heard someone say on the other side of me. I turned over and there was Edward, waiting right by my side.

"Bella!" he whispered yelled and came right up to the side of the bed.

"I thought I was going to lose you forever!" he said burying he face into my side.

Then he got up and lightly placed a kiss on my lips. I thought it was too light.

"Wait…come back." I said.

He laughed a little laugh and bent back down till he reached my lips again. This one was a little deeper. I placed my hand at the back of his neck and he placed his on my cheek very softly, as if he was afraid that he would break me. He let go of me and went to sit in the chair right in the corner from the bed. I was still looking at him when I noticed he had a bright sparkle in his eyes.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked him but I couldn't help but chuckle from his enthusiasm.

"I'm a father now. I've never known that this is what it felt like. Sometimes I really wish this was my real baby." He said.

"I really wished that too." I said.

"Wait where is it? Can I see it?" I asked with excitement.

"Not right now, but you will be able to take it home tomorrow. It's a girl. Any ideas of what to name her?" he asked with suspision.

"I think I'm going to name her….Amber." I said.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! I know it is kind of short but I have to go somwhere but I might try and update again today or maybe tomorrow but we will have to wait and see! Please review! Love ya! Bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Okay. I have to speed things up…a lot. This chapter is thirteen years later in Amber's POV. (I read that some of you reviewers don't like the name Amber, but I think I am going to keep her name. I like it.) Bella was turned into a vampire and hasn't aged over the thirteen years. So Amber is tirteen but she is in high school. She was kind of early for her age. So here is another chapter of **_**I'm Pregnant!**_

**Amber's POV:**

"Love you dad!" I yelled while I walked out the door to my car. It's not really my car; it's more of my dad's car. I loved using the Volvo; it went really fast and I loved driving fast. My mom says that I get it from my dad.

I went around the side and hopped into the car. My blonde hair waved around me, and I looked back to make sure no one was coming, with my electric blue eyes.** (Anybody notice some similarities?) **I had asked my mom about why my dad had no similar looking features or my mom either and she had said that I might have just gotten my features from my grandparents.

I drove down the highway to my school in Forks, Washington. It was a small town but I called it home. I loved it here! Then I heard my cell phone ring. My dad was able to buy it for me, but somehow people called me all the time. Sometimes I wonder that if I didn't have a cell, that these people would go crazy trying to reach me. I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked into the speaker.

"Hey Amber, its Jack Newton." He said.

"Uhh…what do you want now, Jack?" I asked him with annyoance in my voice.

I had heard about Jack Newton and he had been bothering me all year. Actually, I wouldn't call it bothering; I would call it more of helping out which in my case would be annoying.

"I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go to dinner with me tonight. My dad would drop us off." He said shyly.

I knew I never wanted to hurt his feelings, even though he is annoying. So I decided to do aomething nice.

"Fine Jack I'll go to dinner with you. Is that all you wanted?" I said.

"Yes, thanks Amber, I'll pick you up at 7:00!" he practically yelled with excitement.

Then he hung up and I tossed my phone onto the seat next to me. Sometimes I wish that I hadnt accepted that date. Uhhhh….a date with Jack Newton.

This was going to be an interesting day.

**Okay, personally I think this chapter was way too short, but this small chapter is going to be the beginning of a big event. So hope you guys enjoyed it! I got over my 150 reviews and am almost to 160! YAY! I will try and make the next chapter longer but it was late and I have to go to bed. So I will try and update tomorrow! Please review! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! IMPORTANT!! Do you guys remember how I said that Amber had blonde hair? Well, to make this chapter work her hair color is actually going to be brown like Bella's. I also have to make Amber a bit older than thirteen. She will actually be 17 because I sort of messed up in the other chapter. So hope you guys understand. This chapter I am going to try and make longer, it is just that I will not garuntee. So hope that you guys enjoy another chapter of**_** I'm Pregnant!**_

**Amber's POV:**

I hadn't really gone all fancy for this date; I mean it was more of a friendly date. I don't think of Jack as anything more than a friend. I don't think he knows that, though.

Jack was supposed to pick me up at 7:00 and it was already 7:30. Maybe he was just a little late. Acouple seconds later I hear the doorbell ring. I go to answer.

When I opened the door Jack was standing there in a casual wardrobe. I am glad that I didn't do fancy.

"Hey Amber, you look beautiful." He said; his eyes bugging out of his head.

Why is he looking at me that? I didn't dress really fancy. He's acting like he hasn't ever been out with a girl before.

"Thanks. Just let me tell my parents." I told him, running off to tell my parents.

"Mom! Dad! I'm leaving on my date!" I called. My dad, Edward, appeared in front of me.

"Alright honey, you go have a good time. Your curfew is 10:00P.M." he said firmly.

I turned on my heel and went out the door to with Jack to his car. It was an okay car, but not the fanciest car around. Not like my dads.

I hopped in the car and Jack got into the drivers seat.

"So where, are we going to eat?" I asked him.

"Somewhere special, but it is a surprise." He said, looking at me through the corner of his eye.

"Great…" I said. I hated surprises and I knew I got that from my mother. She also hated surprises.

When we arrived at the resturant I immediately reconized the place. This was where my father had taken my mother when the first went out together.

We got out and went up to the resturant. When we went inside it was very peaceful and had a nice mood. Jack asked the waiter for a table and he brought us to nice booth where it was quiet. Jack was being very nice. I can't believe that he was able to pay for this. Yet, I didn't even like him the way he liked me.

We sat down and I got just a glass of water to start with. Jack got a coke.

There was scilence. I didn't know what to talk about, here. I hadnt been on a date ever and now, all of a sudden when I decide to go on a date I have no idea what to talk about.

"So…..I hear that Kim likes you. She can't stop talking about you during lunch." I said trying to get him to get his mind off of me.

"Yeah I heard that too but I already like someone." He said looking at me.

Great, I just messed that up. Now he likes me even more. What am I going to do about him?

"Excuse me. I have to go to the ladies room." I said polietly.

I got up quickly and practically ran to the ladies room. When I rounded the corner to the bathroom I hit someone with full force.

Food splatered all over me, getting on my clothes everywhere.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. It was my fault." He said trying to clean up the mess he made.

"It's alright, it's perfectly fine." I said trying to get the food off and out of my clothes. That was when I looked up and saw the most gorgeous looking young man in my life. He looked up at me too.

"Bell…a…is that you?" he asked me.

"How do you know my mothers name?" I asked.

"You're….your….mother?"He questioned, stunned at what I had said.

What am I doing, giving away information, when I barely knew this person! I got up and straightened my shirt. He got up too, not caring about the mess that was still on the ground.

"Excuse me. I have to get going." I said turning back around, when suddenly, he stopped in front of me, blocking my way.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Amber Masen Swan." I said.

What the heck was that? I just gave this stranger my full name. I felt, weirdly, strangely connected to this man. It was like he was a part of me.

"Swan…." He said to himself.

"Yes Swan. Now wil you please move?" I asked him. I had gotten annoyed by him now.

He moved out ofmy way and I went back to the table where Jack was waiting.

"Are you alright? You were gone for awhile. You have food all over you, what happened?" He said with concern.

"It was nothing. I just want to leave. Please take me home." I said to him.

He got up and we went to the front door. Before I could leave I looked back over my shoulder at the young man that was looking back at me. It was kind of weird.

It was sort of like he was connected to me, but I had no idea why.

**Hey guys! I hope that chapter was longer for you! I want you guys to geuss who the peson she was talking to in your reviews. I want to update again today, but I might not, also. Hope you guys liked it! Please review because I love to hear your guy's thoughts! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Hey guys! Sorry I havent updated in awhile but this week I had a science final and all the end of course things for going into the next grade. I can now finally update! YAY! I know I left you guys off with a big cliffy, not letting you know who she talked to and how he relates to her, but you will soon find out! Here is another chapter of **_**I'm Pregnant!**_

**Amber POV:**

I couldn't stop thinking about that moment, the moment where we locked eyes. Right then, I could feel the way he was connected to me. My soul was a part of him, but I just didn't know which part that was. He had had the same blue eyes that I have and he knew my mothers name…..nope…couldn't think of anything. I would ask my mom later.

When I got home last night, Jack had dropped me off and I said I had had a nice night and that I would see him around school. I had gone straight to bed after that and thought about the strange boy. He only looked to be about 18 or 19 but I couldn't be sure.

I hopped out of bed with my PJ's – a light tank top that said "arms are for hugging" on it and my long plaid bottoms, including my fuzzy slippers that I always wore. I ran out of my room, getting a head start and slid down the staircase railing, sliding along with grace. When I got down I saw my dad, Edward, and my mom, Bella, hugging and Edward gave her a little peck on the lips. They both smiled. They were so happy together. I want to someday find that kind of love with someone.

I decided to let them have one day to themselves and left them a note telling htem I was going to be at the mall. I hadn't changed but just put on some regular shoes that I could walk around in. I grabbed my wallet, keys, and a jacket and went out the door, carefully closeing it when I went out.

I made sure I had everything and went out to my car, where I got in and drove to a small coffee shop. I knew I really wasn't going to go to the mall, because why would I even go to the mall?

I walked inside, not caring about the couple people that looked at me. There weren't very many people at this shop which was what I was going for. I am not a very crowded kind of girl. I had put my jacket on, making me stand out even more. It was a puffy jacket with the fur on the hood.

I sat down at a booth and took a menu. I was just going to get a regular coffee. I don't like to eat too much food in one meal.

When the waiter came to my table, I instantly reconized the boy, the same boy from the resturant. I stared at him, and he stared at me with the same confusion. He was the one to speak first.

"You're…..you're from the resturant. You were the girl that I spilt food on." He said.

Oh, that's how he knew me. He knew me as the girl with the food on myself.

"Amber….My name is Amber." I said.

"Right, Amber. I'm Dylan Mardin. **(Sorry I never mentioned Dylan's last name before.) **Are you new around here? I have never seen you come here before." He said.

"No, I have been here for all my life. I just never thought of coming to this place. What are you doing here? I thought you worked at that resturant." I said.

"I got fired for making a big mess and for spilling food on a customer." He said.

Scilence spread through the area.

"You know you look, awfully familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?" He asked me.

"No, I don't think so. I know I have never seen you before." I said back to him.

"Hey later you want to come over? I really like talking to you." I said.

"Sure, where do you live?" he asked.

I told him my address and he had a look on his face, a look of confusion.

"Weird…someone I knew used to live at this house…never mind. How about I meet you there at 4:00P.M? We could talk and learn more about each other." He said.

"Yeah, sure. Then I guess I will see you later." I said, getting up and walking ou the door.

I went outside and up to my car. I looked back over my shoulder and saw him still looking at me. I waved at him and gave him a smile. He waved and smiled back at me with the same warmness to it. He was so intruging, and sweet that I knew he was connected to me.

I got in my car and drove to a place where I could think. I went to the park with the breeze blowing through my hair. I was walking when I heard a sudden movement from behind me. I turned around sharply and inspected the area behind me with my eyes. Nothing was there. I turned back around when all of a sudden I hit something and started to fall until he caught me.

He pulled me up to him and looked in my eyes, while I was looking into his. He was so gorgeous, I couldn't breathe. My hair had gone into my face and he gently took his hand and brushed it out of my face.

Who was this magnificent person that I just met?

**Okay, I would ask you who you thought this person was but this is a character that I made up. It might be a little complicated to understand him, but I will try and describe him later. So hope you liked this chapter. There will be more of this story; just to let you fans know. Please review because I love to hear your thoughts! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	27. Chapter 27

** Chapter 27**

**Hey guys! Some people were wondering who the mysterious guy was at the end of the chapter. You will find out in this chapter! YAY! So hope you enjoy another chapter of **_**I'm Pregnant!**_

**Amber's POV:**

I was still looking at him. He was beautiful. I couldn't describe him, because if I tried to I would mess up his features. When he had brushed the hair out of my face a shock went through me and I was stunned. When I looked into his eyes, they were blood red, a weird color for eyes if you ask me. He was the frist to speak.

"Hello…what's your name?" he asked me in a velvet voice.

"Am…Am…Amber." I said, still stunned by his touch.

"Hello Amber, I'm Simon. Simon Kittridge. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said.

Then he slowly bent down his head, so close to my throat that he could almost kiss it.

**Simon'sPOV:**

No, don't do it Simon. She's worth too much. She's too beautiful; I could never expose myself to her. She would be scared and run away from me, and that was the last thing I wanted, for her to be away from me. Her blue eyes were striking and her lucious brown hair had the smell of cinnimon to it.

I raised my head away from her throat and set her back down so she was standing. Iknew I could never hurt her for if I did then I would soon hurt myself after.

**Amber's POV:**

He set me down on my feet, making him not touch me anymore. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, stroke his soft cheek, and kiss those cherry red lips.

"So Simon, how come I have never seen you around here before?" I asked him.

"I just moved here a couple of weeks ago, but iwasnt planning on staying." He said back.

"What, why? You should stay…Forks is a very nice place once you get to know it." I said back, trying to get him to stay.

"You know…I think I will." He said.

"So you want a ride home?" he asked.

"Oh…my car is just over there, and I don't know how I would get it back." I said.

"I can drop it off for you later if you want." He said.

"Sure, thanks." I said.

We went over to his car and I got in. He got in too and we started to drive.

"You know een though I have just met you, I feel completely safe around you. Like I have known you forever." I said awkwardly.

"I feel that way too." He said.

I looked at him again. He had short black hair and his figure was muscular. His eyes were blood red and he was the palest person I had ever met besides my dad. All of his features were perfect.

When we got to my house Simon turned to me.

"Do your parents let drive alone with strangers?" he asked and smiled at me with a playful smile. Just then someone screamed my name.

"AMBER SWAN YOU GET IN HERE THIS SECOND! I KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE!" someone screamed.

**Hey guys! Who do you think was screaming her name? Try and guess! This chapter was a little short but I have to go pack. I am going to my Grandma's house and might not be able to update over the weekend. I might be able to update once on Monday but we will have to wait and see. Happy Memorial Weekend! Please review! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Hey guys! Some of you were a little hesitant when it came to guessing who was screaming her name but you will find out in this chapter. I really like this Simon person myself and I even got one person saying that they liked Dylan. I was surprised by that because already a lot of people wanted Edward to be with Bella. So, anyway, here is another chapter of **_**I'm Pregnant!**_

**Amber's POV:**

"AMBER LEE SWAN! YOU GET IN HERE THIS MINUTE! I KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE!" Someone screamed.

Just then Edward came out of the house with a furious look on his perfect face. He saw me get out of Simons car and Simon got out with me.

"Simon I don't think that you should come with me!" I whisper yelled.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." He said with a soothing voice.

We went up to my Dad but I couldn't meet his eyes. I knew I shouldn't have come home with a complete stranger, although I feel safe around him, even though it also feels like his eyes are always digging into me. I looked up to see my dad examine Simon with his eyes, them looking like daggers. Then he looked at me with the same intensity.

"Who is this, and why did you leave the house without telling us?" he said.

"I thought you guys would just like some time alone when I saw you in the kitchen this morning. Then I just went to get some coffee and went to the park. I wasn't in any danger. This is Simon; I met him at the park." I said.

"How are you sir?" he said reaching out with is hand to shake Edwards hand.

Edward just looked at his hand disgustingly and soon Simon pulled his hand back. Why didn't my dad like Simon? He was just another regular guy that I met. It's not like I havent met boys before! What was with him?

Just then my mother, Bella, came out and stood by Edward, giving him a little nudge. I think she was telling him to be nice. My mom always knew how to straighten out my father when he was angry.

"Hello Simon, it's nice to meet you. You are Amber's friend?" she asked.

"Yes, and it is nice to meet you too." He said politely.

They reached out each other's hands and shook them. When they did I noticed their skin color. It was exactly the same- white as snow. That's weird. I looked over at my father again and he was still looking at Simon with a scary look, like he didn't trust him or something.

"Dad, can I talk to you about something…alone?" I asked with annoyance to my voice.

"Sure." He said not taking his eyes off of Simon who was still talking to my mother.

We walked inside and I motioned for him to sit down. He refused my offer and stood looking at me with is topaz eyes.

"Dad, what is wrong with you? All I did was bring home a friend and you go all balistic on me and treat Simon like he's dirt. He's my friend and you need to accept that. What is your problem with him anyway? I asked.

"Amber…sweetie…I don't want you hanging out with him. He is bad news and he could hurt you. I don't want that. You don't just bring home some stranger and expect me to be okay with it." He said.

"But Dad-." I said but he cut me off.

"No buts, I do not want you hanging out with him and that is final." He said.

I didn't say anything. I marched up to my room; where I flopped onto my bed and cried untill my eyes got sore. I wanted to see him again, even if I hadn't known him that long.

**Simon's POV:**

Her mother was very nice, that was for sure. I knew what she was; a vampire. Her husband is too. Sadly though, their daughter isn't. I wonder why that is.

Amber was a very a very pretty girl. Too pretty to be human. She almost had the looks of one of us. To me I just wanted to taste her, but I knew I would regret it if I did.

I wonder where Amber was, she was taking an awfully long time to talk to her dad. I do not think that her father likes me. I know why though. Who wants their daughter to be taken home by a complete stranger that is also a vampire?

Edward came out of the house but wasn't followed by Amber.

"I'm sorry Simon, Amber will not be to see you for the rest of the day." He said.

"Then I guess I'll get going. Don't wantto upset the family." I said.

Yeah right, a family. I had no family. I don't know why I didn't I just didn't. I had been alone for as long as I can remember.

I knew he wouldn't let me see her because of what I was…what I ate. That wasn't going to stop me from seeing her. I had no idea what Amber felt about me…and I had no idea how I felt about her either. I wanted to find out, though.

I got in my car and got out of their driveway. Bella waved to me and Edward gave me the same glare he had, all the time I was here. I drove away but looked back one last time to see that Amber's window was open. That was my plan.

I was going to give Amber a special visit.

**Hope you like that chapter! Can you believe it…2 more weeks left of school and then summer! Woot! YAY! Then the story wil be updating like crazy! It might not though. How do you guys like the new character Simon? I think I like him! Tell me in the reviews! I think I might change the summary to my story. Do you guys think I should? I will try and update as soon as I can so you guys will know what happens next. Please REVIEW! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Hey guys! Do you like the story so far? Well I hope you do! I hear that a lot of you reviewers like my new character, Simon! I love that! YAY! Hope you enjoy another chapter of **_**I'm Pregnant!**_

**Amber's POV:**

It was 10:45 P.M. everything was quiet except for in mymind where I was yelling my head off!

Oh, my gosh! My dad is being totally unfair! He didn't even give Simon a chance, and now I can't ever see him again?! Why didn't he like him anyway?

I was pacing around my room, like someone who was in a hurry. I took a shower to try and get the nerves out of me but that didn't work. I thought this would work but it didn't. So this was the postion I was in.

I flopped down onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Everything was just going through my head, when suddenly I feel a gust of wind come in from my window. That was funny; I don't remember it being windy outside. I went over to my window and shut it.

I went back over to my bed and sat down. The thoughts played through my head again. Simon didn't seem normal like oth-.

I was suddenly cut off from my own thoughts when a hand covered my mouth and pulled me back; making me lay down on the bed. Then a face appeared in front of my head, and I reconized him.

Simon…?

He put his finger to his mouth and gave me a shushing sign; telling me to be quiet so I wouldn't wake anybody. He slowly sat down on the bed next to me and took his hand off of my mouth.

"Simon, what are you doing herer?!" I whisper yelled.

"I'm here to see you…you didn't think that I wouldn't want to see you again just because you didn't say goodbye?" he said with a playfulness to his voice.

I just looked down; too embarassed to talk.

"So this is your room? I like it, not too boring, not to exciting, but kind of modern and colorful at the same time." He said.

"So I see you take an interest in my room." I laughed.

Scilence passed through us like a big blanket.

"Simon?" I asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"You are one of the strangest guys I have ever met…but that's what I like about you." I confessed.

Suddenly with unnormal speed he was beside me; his face barely an inch from mine.

"You know what I think about you? I think you are the most beatuiful person I have ever met." He said with a velvet voice.

I looked into his eyes, too stunned to speak. He thought I was beautiful? I know I was way far from it, but that was what I thought of myself.

That was when it happened.

He placed his hand in the hollow at my neck and slowly pressed his ice coldlips to mine. His skin felt just like my father's: like ice. Our lips move in together like one, in a beatuiful ryhtm.

Our lips broke apart and we just looked at each other. What was I doing?! Why was I torturing myself, when I wasn't even allowed to see him, let alone _kiss_ him?

"Simon…I can't do this. My father wont let me see you anymore…not even as a friend." I said giving the clue that we were more than friends now.

"We can get through with this together. I really like you, Amber. I want this to be able to work. Just let me handle your dad." He said.

"I don't know…." I said unsure of myself.

"Don't worry…." He said.

He was sitting against the wall with me in his arms, holding me. He was softly running his fingers through my hair, soothing me.

I think this could work. I just couldn't let my dad find out that I was seeing him. Nothing bad would happen or anything.

What could go wrong?

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I need you guys to try and give me some ideas about what to do from Simon and Amber to make them not sound too much like Edward and Bella from the start even thought thy already kind of sound like them. I will try and update again when I have the time. It will probably be when I have no homework or I'm not busy with my friends. So, please review! Love ya! Bye!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Hey guys! I like the story so far! Are you guys? I hope so! Okay well a reviewer gave me a good idea of what to do in the story. I would like to thank **_**sillymillie122**_** for giving me an idea! YAY! Thanks again! I do not know how many more chapters there will be of this story; I will just continue until I think it needs to come to an end. One thing; I said that Simon said not to wake anyone; well I made a typo on that so bare with me. I am also noticing that I am only getting a couple of reviews each chapter I post. Please review or could you try and recommend my story to some of your friends? That would be great! Hope you enjoy another chapter of **_**I'm Pregnant!**_

**Amber's POV:**

When I woke that morning, Simon was gone. I think maybe he thought that would be a good idea so I wouldn't get caught. Simon always knew how to protect me and keep me safe.

I got out of bed and slipped a pair of jeans on with a long sleeved top, paired with some regular tenis shoes, a regular outfit for a nice day.

I went slowly downstairs, cautious of my dad. We weren't on very good terms since that fight we had about Simon, so I was trying to avoid him for awhile. I went into the kitchen when I saw my mom.

"Hey, mom! How are you this morning?" I asked trying to sound cheery.

"Oh, I'm good." She said.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He had to go to the store. He needed to buy some new shirts. Like you say, some of his shirts look like they are from the 1900's." she said with a half hearted laugh to her voice. What's up with her?

"Okay, well I think that I am just going to take a walk around the park. I'll be back around 4:00." I said while I started to walk out the door so she couldn't object.

I went out to my car, taking my time, in no hurry. I did althought have someone that I wanted to see.

I drove down to the park and got out of my car. I walked down a long narrow path to where a bench was sitting. I sat down and folded my hands onto my lap. That was when I felt a huge gust of wind that pushed me off the bench and onto the grass right next to the bench. I looked up and saw…Simon!

"Amber, you should have seen your face!" he said with the biggest grin on his face, barely ready to start cracking up.

"That is totally not funny! You scared me half to death!" I said trying to catch my breath.

I got up off my butt and sat next to Simon. He put his arm around me and gave me a light kiss on the lips. It faintly shocked me.

"So how are you this morning? I see that you seem happy, knowing that you would laugh when I fell off! What happened to the quiet mysterious guy that I met at the park a couple days ago?" I asked with a playful tone to my voice.

"Oh, he's gone now. Now that I met you he's bright and cheery! I'm just kidding! He's the same but isnt gloomy at the moment. You know why he isnt gloomy at the moment?" He said.

"Why?" I asked with a smile to my lips.

"Because I'm here with you." He said.

I could feel his cool breath on my lips until they finally met mine. I deepened the kiss and he seemed as eagar as I was. That was when my cellphone rang. My lips froze and I gave and annoyed groan under the kiss.

I answered my phone and my Aunt Alice was on the other line.

"Aunt Alice? Hi…I havent spoken to you in like forever." I said.

"Yes, hello Amber dear…I was just wondering if you wanted to do some shopping with me. I was planning on going on a shopping spree and my mind thought of you." She said, with a hopeful sound in her voice.

"Um…sure why not? Do you mind….do you mind if I bring a friend along with me?" I asked.

"Sure, whoever you would like! Hurry along though I will meet you in Port Angeles in an hour! Love you! Bye!" she said in a hurry.

I hung up the phone and looked at Simon. He was staring at me with a gaurded expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why did you say you were going to bring along a friend? I am not going shopping with you!" he said with embarassment.

"First of all, I could not just say no to my Aunt.She goes crazy for this stiff and if I said noi would have hurt her feelings. Second, you could use somenew clothes too. When did you buys those clothes?" I said.

"Oh…excuse me." He said pulling me in and rumpling my hair.

We went back up to my car and hopped in. I let him drive because he said that with my driving we would get there more in three hours than in one.

"Okay! We are going shopping!" I yelled with a squeek of delight.

"Okay, okay…calm down, or you are going to give yourself a heart attack." He said with a smile on his face.

"Impossible! When I get excited I'm kicked with energy!" I said.

"And why are you 'kicked with energy'?" he asked me.

"Because you are here with me. If I went by myself, I don't know what I would have done." I said.

I took us and hour to get to Port Angeles where we saw Alice waiting for us. When we got there her face suddenly turned serious. I think she was expecting more of a girlfriend than a boyfriend. Alice was still the same way I had seen her last time. Pale, short cropped black hair, slim figure, and petite features.

"Hello Amber. How are you?" she said looking at me.

'I'm good; it's nice to see you." I said.

"Who is this?" she said with confusion.

"Oh…sorry…this is Simon." I said, gesturing to him.

Simon stretched out his hand and Alice took it, giving him a secure eyeing. They didn't say anything, didn't speak, nothing, they just shook hands.

Then we started the shopping.

Aunt Alice said she would pay for everything, even for Simon. I agreed because with all the things we were trying oni had no idea how I was going gto pay for all of this. I picked out some stuff for Simon too, making him try them on so I know we can get them for him.

When me and Aunt Alice went to go try things on, we had to make Simon go to the mens dressing room. That was when Alice took her chance.

"So who is this Simon boy?" she asked.

I looked at her and to what I saw in her eyes it looked like she didn't trust him at all.

"He's a boy I met a the park." I said simply.

"Are you and this boy…seeing each other?" she asked me.

"Do you think this top is cute?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Okay…I see you don't want to talk about it…so I'll avoid it." She said.

"Thanks." Was all I could say.

We had done some more shopping and I ended up bringing five full bags of clothes home, to my room. I had no idea how I was going to fit all of this into my closet. It was about 3:53 when I got home and I said hello to my mom and dad. They were downstaris talking while I went up to my room and tried to figure out a way to stuff all of these new clothes I got.

When I knew my parents were too busy to notice anything that was when Simon came in. He came from buhind me and lightly squeezed me, but pushed me onto the bed. He growled a little and sent tralis of kisses down my neck.

"Hello to you too." I said, laughing.

He didn't respond. He just ended up kissing my lips and lightly pressed me into the covers of the bed. He put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him, while I put my hands around his neck and gave the kiss a deeper feeling. I had to pull away so I could breathe but his lips just went to my throat still trailing kisses down it.

That was when I heard the voice.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!" Edward yelled.

Shoot.

I was dead.

**Hey you guys! Sorry, I think that the story is a little confusing right now. I hoped you guys liked this chapter andi hope I get more reviews than I did last time. Tell me what you think Edward is going to do to her now that he caught them together? Do you guys think that this chapter was longer than my normal chapters? I think it is. Please review! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Hey guys! I finally got past 200 reviews! WOW! That's a lot! I love all my reviewers! My next goal for the reviews are 220 reviews. I hope I make it before my story ends, but it's all up to you to fulfill my hopes! Hope you enjoy another chapter of **_**I'm Pregnant! **_

"_WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!" Edward yelled._

_Shoot._

_I was dead._

**Amber's POV:**

I hurriedly got out from underneath of Simon and stood by the bed, trying to fix my clothes and straighten my hair so it was in good condition. I looked over at Simon and I could see that he was trying to do the same thing. I knew my father hated Simon now.

Edward was looking at Simon with daggers for eyes. I knew what he was thinking. 'What more can she do? Go tattoo her whole body, get pregnant, and then tattoo the babies whole body?' I didn't want to look at him right now. I knew he would be so frustrated and angry that he would make me cry by just looking at him.

"Well? Tell me exactly what was going on. I want to know." he said, still angry.

Nobody answered him, afraid of what he might do or say.

"Oh, oh, okay, I'll explain what you were doing…you were making out not being careful at all, and who knows what could have happened if I didn't come in the room." he said firmly.

"But dad we weren't-" I said but was cut off.

"And you." he said turning Simon's way. "I know what you are and how could you be so unsafe? Especially with my daughter! Do you know what you could do to her?! How you could harm her? I don't think you know how you could! I know how you-" he started to scream.

"I KNOW HOW I COULD!" he yelled.

Silence. Complete silence. Edward looked at him, his face going from angry to blank.

"You don't think I know? All I wanted was someone to love, to hold and you don't think that I know how I could hurt her? I've been alone for all my life and you think that I would hurt her just so I could be alone again? No…I would never hurt her like that." he said and I saw one little tear trickle down his cheek.

"I know you…you….vampire…-" he said.

"Whoa…what…a vampire? What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice turning panicky.

I looked at Edward and his face was turning panicky, like he had just spilt a big secret. Then his face turned calm again.

"Yes, Amber…no more secrets…were vampires." Edward said.

" I wanted to tell you but I knew it would be hard to accept it but I knew that we couldn't keep it from you forever." he said.

"We?" I asked waiting for an answer.

"We as in…your mother too." he said.

"Mom? Am I in no sanitary world anymore?" I said.

I turned to Simon too, looking at him with pain on my face and hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why…I…I thought you loved me? I loved you and you were keeping your whole life from me!" I yelled.

"Amber, I know now that you know that I am not human, that you wont want to see me anymore but I want you to know that-" he said.

"No…I love you. You are more special to me than what species you are. I doesn't matter to me that you're a vampire, I love you." I said.

It was kind of awkward, having my boyfriend and my father in the same room, admitting that I love Simon. I know my dad wouldn't approve of me loving someone when I was in high school but it didn't matter to me. Nothing did when I was with Simon.

I slipped my hand into Simons and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." he said, also looking into my eyes.

**Simon's POV:**

She loved me. Just like I loved her. I knew I would never hurt her in a million years. We loved each other and that was all that mattered.

**Amber's POV:**

Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring.

Who could be here at a time like this?

**So, what do you think of this chapter? I want you to rate it form 1 to 10 and tell me in your reviews. I also want you to guess who was at the door. Hope you guys guess right! Do you guys like the story so far? Hope you do. I will try and update in a little while so you guys can enjoy more. Please review so I can hear your thoughts of my story! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update at all last week, but school was piling all these reviews, tests, and finals on me! Ahh! I do although have a project that I have to do over the weekend and might only be able to do this one update today. I am sorry that I gave you such a big cliffy without being able to update the next day. So, please reivew! Hope you enjoy another chapter of **_**I'm Pregnant!**_

_Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring._

_Who could be here at a time like this?_

**Amber POV:**

I looked at Edward and then at Simon.

"I'll get it." I said as I started for the door.

I walked out of my room and walked slowly down the hallway and down the staird till I got to door. I opened it and there stood…Dyaln. I had totally had forgotten that he was supposed to come over.

"Oh my gosh, Dylan! Hi!" I said giving him a hug.

That was when my parents appeard, with Simon by their sides. I turned around, not blocking my parents view from Dylan anymore. Edward looked stunned…and Bella looked…mad? Why was she mad?

"Bella?" he asked, his face going into shock.

"Dylan…!" Edward said, putting his arm around Bella as if to protect her from harm.

"How do you guys know each other?" I asked them.

That was when Dylan and Bella both looked at me with horrified eyes. Ok…what was going on here…and what was I missing?

Simon came over to me and took my hand puling me into the kitchen while things started to calm down between my parents and Dylan.

"Who's that?" Simon asked me.

"Simon…are you jealous?" I asked with disbelief in my voice. I laughed a half-hearted laugh because I couldn't believe that this moment was occuring.

"No…fine maybe a litle…but who is he?" he asked still wanting to know.

"Don't worry Simon, he's just a friend. You know I would only love you." I said, lightly putting myhsnds on his chest and leaning into him.

I went back into the room and there was only Edward sitting there on the couch. I went over and sat on the couch next to him.

"Hey dad, where are Mom and Dylan?" I asked.

"They're in her room talking." He said.

I got up from the couch without even saying good-bye and made my way up the stairs to the entrance to the door; that was when I heard them talking in whispers. I didn't go in but had my back to the wall and tried to listen to what they were saying.

**Dylan's POV:**

"Bella…I didn't mean to leave. When you didn't except my propasal…I…I broke down. You know how long we were together? How much we loved each other? I still loved you even after you fell in love, again, with that vampire." He said, the sound of tears coming on.

"Dylan…," she touched my cheek with her soft hand, "I still love you…but it would have never worked. We were so different. I don't know what would have happened if I chose you." She said.

I just looked at her before I realized again where I was.

"So I see you had a child with…Edward. Amber's…a very pretty girl. I just don't see where she got her eyes." I said, looking at her with happiness.

"No…Dylan…you don't understand…she's…Edward and I…I never told you…" she trailed off with her words.

She bent her head down and tears started to fall from her topaz eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, with alarm.

"She's not Edward's…she's yours."

"Amber…is your child."

That was when I heard thumping coming from upstairs to downstairs, and heared the front door slam shut.

Someone had heard.

**OMG! Who do you think heard? I think it is pretty obvious. What do you guys think of this chapter? Please review! I will try and update a couple more times this weekend but I will not garuntee. I hope you like this chapter. Please review! Love ya! Bye! Oh, what do you guys think of me changing my name to a twilight related thing? Answer in you review! I will have a poll in profile that I want all of my reviewers to vote on, so remember! Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	33. Confusion Fixed

**Confusion fixed! **

**Lots of people have been asking me questions that I have been trying to explain for a long time so here it is.**

**Bella AND Edward ARE VAMPIRES! Amber isn't and Simon is a vampire.**

**I DON'T WANT TO GIVE AWAY ANY SPOILERS, SO THAT IS ALL.**

**-Rubyrose1**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33**

**Hey guys! I finished my homework yesterday! YAY! Ok, about the Confusion Fixed chapter. Some people thought that, that chapter was a spoiler, but it wasn't! You were supposed to already know that they were vampires. Anyway, I got past my 220 reviews and now my goal is 250! I have no idea how long this story will be but I need a way to end it and I don't know how to. If anyone has a good idea of how, don't be afraid to PM me or say it in your reviews! Thanks! Hope you enjoy another chapter of **_**I'm Pregnant!**_

**Amber's POV: **

I ran down the stairs and out the front door. I didn't care if it was raining, I just kept running, and running, thinking that it would solve all of my problems. Before I could keep running, I tripped and fell, landing on my knees. I was in the mud, crying.

How could they lie to me? For 17 years, I thought that Edward, the one I call dad, was my father. Now all of sudden this stranger that I thought was my friend, turns out to be my dad?

I don't know what I would do.

That was when I heard footsteps walking towards me. I saw a pair of feet standing right next to my face. I looked up and there was Dylan.

I got up and stared at him, trying to find a resemblance between us, and that was when I noticed his eyes. They were electric blue, like mine were.

"I'm not going back. I don't believe you're my…my…father. Edward's my father, and he always will be. I don't want anything to change for me, just because you showed up." I said coldly.

"Whoa, wait a second. You invited me over here." He said.

"That was before I knew you were my dad." I said, looking away from him.

"I'm surprised too. I never knew that I had a…a…"he said but I cut him off.

"What? A kid? Well things happen!" I said.

"Yeah. How stupid was I?" he said talking to himself.

"Too stupid, if you ask me. You are not what I expected for a father." I said, looking him up and down.

"Well if you don't want me to stay, then I'll leave right now." He said, turning around.

"No! Don't leave. I'm sorry that I got mad at you…it's just that…where have you been all of my life? Why did you choose to show up now?" I said.

"I had no idea you existed. If I did, I would have spent every waking moment with you until you got sick of me. You don't know how much I would have loved you." He said.

"Yeah, I didn't know that. Edward's the only dad I have ever had, now that I know that I have two dads." I said with a laugh.

"Come on, let's get out of this rain and back inside before you get sick." He said, putting his arm around me.

This was kind of an awkward feeling. He felt so different, yet so right. I knew he was my real dad, because I could feel it. Even though Edward wasn't my real dad, it was king of cool to finally know that I knew who my real one was.

We walked all the way back without a word. He still had his arm around me when we walked inside the house. Bella and Edward were there waiting, and when we entered they surrouned me in hugs. Then Bella looked at me with the warmest eyes and then looked at Dylan. I couldn't believe it. I think everyhting is going to be okay from now on. Now that I have my dad, Bella, Edward, and Simon, I think my life was conmplete.

I had everyone with me, and that was ll that mattered.

**I'm really not sure if this was the last chapter. I think it might be but we will have to wait and see. If someone happens to give me an idea of what to do after this then I will continue. I really have no ideas of what to do. So I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and give me your thoughts of what you thought of the story! Love ya! Bye! **

**P.S. – Don't forget to check out some of my other stories! I will try and make some. I have some ideas for stories but I don't think that they will go so far.**

**-Rubyrose1**


End file.
